NaruSaku: Finally
by Esya.27.BC
Summary: Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud memberikan harapan palsu untukmu, setidaknya aku ada disana... Dan aku sangat yakin, bahwa dia tidak semudah itu untuk mati!/Tidak Sakura, sama sekali kau belum terlambat! Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak terkena serangan terakhir yang aku berikan, inilah harapan terakhir yang aku yakini./Terimakasih/ SEKUEL! NaruSaku: Without You.
1. Chapter 1

_'Bagaimana Sakura-Chan? Apa kau senang hari ini?'_

"Tentu saja Naruto-Kun, bahkan aku merasa sangaaaaaaat bahagia. ~Ehehehe" Sakura berujar riang di sela langkah kakinya, ia berputar-putar mengekspresikan kebahagiannya. Para pejalan kaki bahkan menghentikan segala kegiatannya hanya untuk memperhatikan tingkah gadis musim semi tersebut, mereka nampak berkerut bingung karena memang sepanjang perjalanan gadis tersebut terus saja berceloteh ria tak tahu dengan siapa sang gadis tengah berbicara.

 _'Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya, aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura-Chan.'_

Sakura seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya, berbalik mengarah kesamping kirinya, kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyuman termanis yang membuat beberapa pemuda memerah karena melihatnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat dan sangaaaat mencintaimu. Ma'af karena aku terlalu lambat menyadari perasaanku, dan terlalu lama untuk membalas perasaanmu Naruto-Kun. Setelah ini... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh dariku, kau harus ingat yah! ~Hihihihi"

 _'Tidak akan membiarkanku menjauh? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?'_

"Mou tentu saja bisa, ayo kita ke rumahku! Kau... kau harus meminta restu kepada kedua orangtuaku, Naruto-Kun!" Dengan wajah memerah akibat perkataannya itu Sakura berlari menerjang kedepan, dengan tangan kirinya yang tengah yang seakan menarik udara di sebelah kiri tubuhnya.

 _'E-eeeh?... Ke-kenapa harus meminta restu?'_

"Kita akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan, kau milikku dan tak boleh ada seorangpun yang **mengambilmu dariku**." Sakura terkikik setelahnya, kedua matanya menajam ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang penuh penekanan.

 _'E-eeeh?.. Tapi aku belum siap, Sakura-Chan!'_

"JANGAN MENOLAKKU, NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura berteriak hysteris, membuat semua pejalan kaki yang memang berpapasan dengannya menjadi terlonjak kemudian mengerinyit heran menatap Sakura. Sakura menyentakkan tangan kirinya, ia menatap setajam mungkin memperhatikan udara kosong sebelah kirinya.

 _'Baiklah, kita akan menikah secepatnya Sakura-chan.'_

"Begitu lebih baik, aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-Kun. ~Hihihihi" Sakura kembali meraih udara kosong dengan tangan, kembali melangkah yang kali ini lebih terlihat bahagia dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat tadi Sakura berdiri. Terlihat tengah bersembunyi di salah satu tiang seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang nampak menutup mulutnya meredam isakan yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulutnya, airmata mengalir deras sedih melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Ino Yamanaka, setelah ia di beritahukan mengenai keadaan Sakura saat ini oleh Shishonya Senju Tsunade, dengan segera gadis tersebut langsung mencari letak keberadaan Sakura dan terus mengikutinya hingga sampai disini.

'Sakura? kau...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
NaruSaku: Finally ******© Esya27BC****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima?!" Sakura melangkah memasuki kediamannya, kepalanya menengokan kesana-kemari seakan tengah mencari sesuatu. "Otou-San?.. Okaa-San?.. Apakah kalian ada dirumah?" Sakura berteriak mencoba mencari keberadaan kedua orangtuanya, terua berucap seperti seakan terus menuntut sebuah jawaban dari keduanya.

"O-okaeri, Saku-Chan!?.." Seorang wanita baya bersurai kuning menyambut keluar dari arah dapur berada, kedua pipinya nampak bekas jejak airmata karena mungkin tadi ia sempat menangis. Senyuman miris juga terlihat di wajah tuanya, putrinya yang sempat memberikan senyuman terhadapnya kini tengah berceloteh sendiri dengan pandangan mata mengarah kesamping kirinya letak udara kosong.

"Okaa-San lagi di dapur rupanya tadi, apakah Okaa-San sudah selesai masaknya? Dan.. Otou-San ada dimana? Saku ingin memberikan kabar gembira untuk kalian berdua loh! ~Hihihi" Sakura berujar peminim membuat Ibunya, Haruno Mebuki menjadi menelan ludahnya terasa tercekat.

Mengetahui satu fakta tentang putrinya kini, Sakura memang pribadi yang selalu blak-blakan dan sedikit err.. liar. Namun nampaknya kali ini sangatlah berbeda, Sakura bertingkah layaknya seorang gadis Remaja riang dan pemalu dengan dua rona merah yang melingkupi pipi mulusnya itu.

"O-otou-San sedang ada di kamar mandi sayang, da-dan apakah Saku bertanya tadi ingin membantu Kaa-san menyiapkan makan malam?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu, namun sedetik kemudian kedua mata Mebuki membulat setelah mendapatkan tanggapan dari putrinya itu.

"Tentu saja, Saku juga harus segera belajar menjadi seorang Istri yang baik untuk Naruto-Kun nanti." Sakura menjawab seraya mengacungkan **V** kearah samping kirinya, kemudian ia meleletkan lidahnya. "Naruto-Kun tunggu saja di ruang makan, aku akan memasakan sesuatu yang sangaaaat enak untukmu!" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sakura segera melesat dan menarik pergelangan Ibunya yang tengah terdiam menahan terisak kearah dapur berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria baya keluar dari kamarnya, mencium bau masakan yang menggugah selera, segera pun ia melesat menuju tempat ruang makan keluarga.

"Waaahhh... tumben menu makan malam kali ini terlihat mewah!?" Sahut pria baya tersebut melihat beberapa masakan yang tersaji diatas meja makan, asap mengepul juga terlihat menandakan memang masakan tersebut masihlah baru di sajikan.

"Otou-San?!..." Sakura berlari dan kemudian melompat dalam pelukan Ayahnya, hal itu membuat Ayahnya mengerinyit heran dengan tingkah putrinya, melirikan matanya kearah sang Istri seketika senyum miris tercipta di wajah tua pria tersebut. "...Otou-San lama sekali mandinya, Saku tadi membantu Okaa-san memasak loh! ~Hihihi."

"A-anata?!... hiks" Mebuki bukannya terisak karena Sakura menjadi anak yang terlihat bermanis manja, namun karena sesuatu yang ia dengar sendiri dari mulut Godaime-Hokage. Ketika Sakura baru meninggalkan ruangannya, Senju Tsunade dengan segera melesat ke kediaman Haruno untuk berbicara dengan keduanya mengenai keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Eh kenapa Ibu malah menangis?" Sakura mengerinyit keheranan melihat sang ayah tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, dan sekarang lihatlah Ibunya yang tengah menangis tengah di tenangkan oleh Ayahnya itu.

'Jangan-jangan mereka sudah tahu, aku kan belum berbicara pada pokok utamanya. Kenapa Ibu sudah menangis seperti itu?' Batin Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, ia berpikir kemungkinan keduanya sudah tahu maksud Sakura membawa Naruto berkunjung kerumahnya itu ingin meminta restu. Sehingga Ibunya kini tengah menangis terharu, karena putri satu-satunya itu sebentar lagi akan berkeluarga. **(?)**

"Bukannya tidak sopan, dan bukannya Saku ingin merusak moment romantis antara Otou-San dan Okaa-San. Namun, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita makan malam terlebih dahulu? Kasihan juga Naruto-Kun sudah menunggu terlalu lama, Okaa-San!" Sakura mengalihkan suasana agar prasangkanya tadi bisa di tutupi, Ibunya seketika menghapus aliran airmatanya, kemudian ia mendudukan diri di ikuti oleh sang Ayah di kursi meja makan.

Ketika Ayahnya Haruno Kizashi memperhatikan lebih lanjut keadaan meja makan, ia mengerinyit ketika mendapati empat buah piring tambahan yang berada tepat di samping kiri Sakura. "Apa kita tidak kelebihan jumlah piring, Hime?" Tanya Kizashi, Mebuki hanya menggelengkan kepalany seraya memberikan isyarat agar suaminya tidak banyak bertanya dan menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan putrinya itu.

Sakura dengan bahagianya mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk makan malam Naruto. Di awali dengan menyedukan nasi keatas piringnya, menambahkan lauk pauk, serta yang terakhir ia menyediakan segelas air untuk menjadi pelengkap. Ia tersenyum lebar sesekali terkikik geli, seakan di depannya itu ada sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya geli seperti itu.

'Sakura?..' Pandangan keduanya sendu memperhatikan tingkah putrinya itu, sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman karena memang baru pertama kali ini keduanya melihat Sakura yang se-bahagianya seperti itu. Setitik airmatapun turun dari kelopak keduanya, Kizashi serta Mebuki mengingat kondisi Sakura yang bisa di bilang err.. memprihatinkan.

"Sa-Saku, sesekali kau juga harus memakan santapanmu itu!" Kizashi mengintrufsi kegiatan yang tengah Sakura lakukan, Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum manis mengangguk mematuhi apa yang Ayahnya itu katakan.

"Sa-Saku-Chan terlihat sangat lahap yah makannya, Kaa-san senang melihat Saku-Chan lahap seperti ini dan tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu makan pakai takaran porsi." Mebuki tersenyum bahagia melihat Sakura yang menyantap makanannya sangat lahap, ia bisa mnghela nafas lega karena meskipun begitu ia sudah tahu bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Tentu saja, karena Saku harus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk nanti kegiatan malam." Ujar Sakura tersenyum lebar, seketika ia melirikan kedua matanya kesana kemari setelah menyadari apa yang tadi ia katakan.

"Memangnya Saku memiliki kegiatan apa nanti malam?" Sakura gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, ia hanya menunduk memiting kain baju bawahnya gugup. Jika Mebuki tak mengingat mengenai keadaan putrinya ini, ingin rasanya Mebuki ber **Kyaaa-Kyaaa** ria melihat putrinya menunduk gugup dengan wajah yang terlihat semakin manis dengan rona merah yang pekat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saku memangnya mau membicarakan apa kepada Otou-San dan Okaa-san, sehingga kita di kumpulkan begini setelah selesai makan malam?" Kizashi pun sedikit heran dengan Sakura, setelah makan malam tadi meminta kedua orangtuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah keluarga.

"E-eh?.. Apa Otou-San dan Okka-San tidak mendengarkan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Naruto-Kun? Seharusnya kan Otou-San dan Okaa-San mendengarkannya, kasian kan Naruto-Kun kini terlihat gugup tuh karena harus mengulanginya lagi!" Sakura mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya sebal, karena menurutnya kedua orangtuanya itu acuh terhadap apa yang ia inginkan. Sedangkan dengan kedua orangtuanya, keduanya mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan perkataan mengandung emosi dari putrinya itu.

"Naruto-Kun, katakan sekali lagi yah! Aku mohon!" Sakura menampakan wajah memelas mengarah kesamping kirinya, seketika ia tersenyum senang karena mendapatkan respon yang memuaskan dari Naruto dan itu hanya menurutnya saja.

"Bagaimana Otou-San, Okaa-San?" Sakura menggertakan giginya karena kedua orangtuanya hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika ia menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kami pergi!" Sakura mulai beranjak dari meninggalkan sofa dan juga kedua orangtuanya, tak lupa ia menarik udara kosong seakan mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Kizashi dan Mebuki nampak tertohok dengan kelakuan putrinya itu, ia melihat pancaran kekecewaan dari kedua mata putrinya tersebut. Mebuki malah kini tengah menangis tersedu memeluk Kizashi yang berada di sebelahnya, keduanya nampak belum atau memang sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa putrinya memancarkan kekecewaan seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Na-Naruuuuhhtooohhh-Kunnmmm.. ~Akh lebih cepat! ~Akkkhhhhh."

"A-anata?.." Mebuki dan Kizashi terbangun dari tidurnya ketika keduanya mendengar suara-suara aneh dari lantai dua tempat kamar putri mereka berada, keduanya memutuskan untuk memeriksa dan berakhirlah keduanya di depan kamar putrinya. Keduanya nampak terbelakak ketika memang suara-suara aneh tersebut memang terdengar dari dalam kamar putrinya ini, di tambah dengan desahan-desahan putrinya yang seakan tengah bergumul dengan sosok yang ia panggil Naruto. "...Ke-kenapa Saku hiks.. jadi seperti ini? Saku sudah gila, Kizashi-Kun?"

"Tidak, Saku hanya masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan. Saku tidak gila, Mebuki-Chan!" Sanggah Kizashi memeluk menenangkan Istrinya.

"Naruuuuuhhhhhhhh.. A-aku akan kelu- ~Kyaaaaaaaahhhhh."

"Hah.. hah.. Naruuuhhh, aku mencintaimu sangat dan sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon tetaplah disisiku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!"

"Kizashi-Kun, hikss.. apa yang harus hiks.. kita lakukan terhadap Sakura?" Istrinya bertanya masih tetap kukuh membenamkan kepalanya pada dekapan sang Suaminya.

"Kita serahkan pada Godaime-Sama, kita hanya bisa menguatkan mental Sakura terlebih dahulu. Nampaknya putri kita itu sangat kehilangan Naruto-Kun, sehingga.. sehingga membuatnya jadi seperti ini." Kizashi mengelus punggung menenangkan tangis sesenggukan dari Mebuki, ia juga terlihat sangat terpukul dengan keadaan putrinya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari sudah menjelang. Meskipun matahari belum menunjukan eksistensinya, namun itu tak menyurutkan semangat para penduduk desa Konoha untuk berkumpul di suatu tanah lapang yang terdapat suatu tugu peringatan pahlawan Konoha.

Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat ini, Yamanaka Ino nampaknya tengah berlari melewati beberapa penduduk yang berpapasan dengannya. Airmatanya mengalir deras seperti tengah dilanda kesedihan yang begitu terasa di lubuk hatinya, ia meremas tangan kirinya sendiri dan terus berlari semakin kencang demi untuk segera mencapai tujuannya.

 **TOK.. TOK.. TOK**

Mebuki yang kini tengah terlihat menyibukan diri dengan peralatan masaknya seketika menghentikan kegiatannya karena mendengar ketukan pintu pertanda seorang tengah mengunjungi kediamannya. Melepas dan menggantung apronya, setelah itu Mebuki melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kediamannya.

 **CKLEK**

Mebuki dapat melihat Yamanaka Ino yang berderai airmata disana, mempersilahkan masuk kedalam dan segera mempertanyakan maksud kedatangannya itu.

"Sakura?.." Ino hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat, Mebuki mengerti dan langsung menuntun Ino ke lantai dua tempat kamar Sakura berada.

 **. . .**

"Ba-San tinggal dulu, Ba-San harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan di dapur agar nanti bisa menghadiri penghormatan terakhir untuk Naruto-Kun." Ino hanya mengangguk lemah mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Ibunya Sakura.

Menghela nafas sejenak untuk menormalkan keadaannya, seketika Ino langsung menghampiri lebih mendekat lagi menuju letak pintu kamar Sakura.

 **TOK.. TOK.. TOK**

Ino tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, ia segera mengetuk pintu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seseorang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis musim semi tengah mengucek kedua matanya mengusir rasa kantuk, mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat sahabatnya kini yang berdiri di hadapannya, Sakura pun langsung mempersilahkan Ino untuk memasuki kamarnya tersebut.

Ino hanya termanggu menatap penampilan sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat acak-acakan, piyama tidur yang melorot setengah serta rambutnya yang errr.. tak beraturan. Melihat sahabatnya hanya terdiam, Sakura segera menarik pergelangan tangan gadis pirang itu untuk mengikutinya.

"ASTAGA!?.. SAKUR- ~Mmmmemmh" Ino seketika berteriak tersumbat, ketika ia memperhatikan keadaan kamar sahabatnya ini. Keadaan di dalam sini terlihat sangat... kacau, kasur dengan sprei awut-awutan, bantal bergeletak dimana-mana, serta yang terakhir ia melihat sebuah celana dan pakaian dalam yang memang tergeletak juga di permukaan lantai.

"Sssstt.. Nanti Naruto-Kun terbangun, kau jangan berisik Ino-pig!" Kedua bibir Ino langsung terkatup ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut, seketika ia menatap Sakura telak mengarah ke kedua matanya.

"Naruto?.." Beo Ino mengulang kalimat yang terselip di pernyataan Sakura tadi, Sakura hanya cengengesan tak jelas dengan rona merah pekat yang menghiasi dua pipi putihnya. "...Sakura, Naruto tidak ada disini!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menunjuk kearah ranjang yang memang tak ada apapun di sana kecuali kasur dengan spei yang amat lusuh berantakan.

"Dia sedang tidur Pig, semalaman kami terlalu lelah. ~Ehehehe" Ino mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis akibat cengkramannya, kedua matanya menatap tajam tepat di emerald Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku OK!.. Sakura, Naruto sudah tidak ada, kau sendiri pun tahu dia sudah... meninggal." Ungkap Ino dengan hati-hati, namun dengan Sakura yang mendengar sahabatnya berkata seperti hanya mampu menggertakan giginya geram.

"Dia ada disana Ino, apa kau tidak melihatnya? Dia ada disana, bahkan semalam kita telah melakukan SEX." Ino menghela nafas serta menutup kedua matanya sejenak, merasa perih karena sahabatnya kini menjadi seperti ini.

"Sakura? hiks.. Kemana Sakura hiks.. yang ku kenal dulu?" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura menuntut suatu jawaban, Sakura sendiri mulai berontak merasa risih di perlakukan seperti ini oleh sahabatnya.

"Ino-Pig, ada urusan apa yah kau kemari? Apakah rumah sakit menerima pasien gawat darurat, sehingga kau pagi buta begini mengunjungi rumahku." Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan karena ia juga tak ingin sahabatnya ini menjadi tak terkendali, mungkin sahabatnya ini tengah dilanda terjangkit penyakit gila dadakan di pagi hari. Itulah pemikiran Sakura, karena melihat sahabatnya ini tak terkendali. **#Disini siapa yang harusnya dianggap gila?**

Ino tak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, sebagai gantinya ia menyered pergelangan Sakura menuju arah luar balkon kediamannya.

"Lihatlah mereka!.. Ini alasanku kemari, Sakura." Sakura mengerinyit heran, karena tak biasanya para penduduk Konoha terlihat berbondong-bondong berjalan tertib di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Woaaa.. Apakah Konohagakure akan merayakan suatu festival?.. Kuharap benar begitu, karena nanti aku akan mengajak Naruto-Kun untuk berkencan. ~Hihihi" Ino sendiri mengerinyitkan alisnya heran, kenapa Sakura yang saat ini berada di hadapannya begitu sangat bosoh? Lihat saja semua penduduk tersebut menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, kenapa Sakura bisa berpikiran masalah festival.

"Sakura?!.." Sakura sontak menanggapi panggilan tersebut, setelah mendapat perhatian darinya segera Ino mengungkapkan sesuatu. "..Naruto sudah meninggal, kami Konoha maupun banyak dari luar konoha berdatangan untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuknya. Naruto meninggal akibat pertarungannya melawan Sasuke, kita semua pun sangat kehilangannya bukan kau saja yang merasa kehilangan."

"TIDAK!.. INO, KAU JANGAN MENGADA-NGADA CERITA!" Sakura berteriak hysteris menentang pernyataan dari Ino, kedua matanya menatap bengis kearah Ino. "KAU.. TAK MENGERTI!.. AKU BAHKAN MASIH MERASAKAN KEHANGATAN YANG TERTINGGAL DI VAGINAKU, INO. NARUTO-KUN SEMALAMAN BERADA DISINI, KITA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU BERSAMA!"

"SAKURA, SADARLAH! KAU JANGAN MENYANGKAL KENYATAAN YANG SUDAH TERJADI! NARUTO JELAS SUDAH MENINGGAL, KAU SENDIRIPUN MELIH-"

"CUKUP!.." Sakura menutupi kedua telinganya, ia tak sanggup jika mendengar lanjutan dari pernyataan tersebut. "..SEKARANG KAU PERGI! AKU MUAK MENDENGAR OCEHANMU ITU!" Setelah mengatakan lantang kalimat usiran tersebut, dengan segera Sakura berbalik dan beranjak masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Ino yang kini tengah jatuh terduduk dengan isak tangis yang tak mampu ia tahan sehingga mengalun sebuah lagu kesedihan di balkon kamar Sakura.

Sakura sendiri setelah mengunci kaca besar yang menghubungkan kamar dan dunia luar, ia segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali menaiki ranjangnya.

 _'Sakura-Chan, kenapa kau berteriak tadi? Aku sampai terbangun tahu!'_

"Naruto-Kun, kau dengar sendiri kan? Sahabatku menganggapmu telah meninggal, aku tahu kok kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?.. Ino hanya membual, untuk apa ia menyampaikan kebohongan seperti itu? Naruto-Kun ada disini kan?.. Naruto-Kun masih berbaring diranjang saksi Cinta kita semalam, bahkan aku dapat memelukmu saat ini juga." Setelah itu Sakura sendiri langsung memeluk sebuah guling yang ia yakini sebagai Naruto, ia menyandarkan kepala merah-mudanya diatas guling tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau pagi ini kita melanjutkan kegiatan yang semalam? ~Hihihihi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tugu Pahlawan**

Airmata masih terus setia menemani langkah Ino menuju tempat dimana Tugu Pahlawan berada, Rokie 12 bahkan Shikamaru langsung menghampirinya ketika mereka melihat Ino yang tengah berjalan gontai menuju arah mereka. Shikamaru dengan segera terlebih dahulu memeluk Ino, membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya dan dengan tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Ino menenangkan.

"Sakura hiks.. nampaknya di-dia.. dia sudah gila, Shika-Kun!" Ino menangis sesenggukan di dada kekasihnya itu, Shikamaru serta yang lainnya terlonjak kaget meskipun mereka sendiri telah mengetahui perihal keadaan Sakura saat ini. Namun berbeda jika yang menyatakannya adalah sahabat Sakura sendiri, mendengar Ino berujar seperti itu membuat semuanya menunduk dalam tak tahu apa yang bisa mereka katakan.

"Kenapa.. hiks.. Kenapa dia harus meninggal?" Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukannya menyalurkan kesedihannya terhadap kekasihnya itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah seorang Shinobi terhebat di Konoha -Ahh aku yakin seluruh dunia juga tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah Shinobi terhebat di dunia Shinobi pada masa ini. Uzumaki Naruto adalah putra baptisku, aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi diriku sendiri." Ternyata Godaime-Hokage Tsunade Sebju sudah memulai acaranya, semuanya menunduk dalam, mendengarkan bait demi bait kata yang di ucapkannya, tak sedikit pula yang menangis dan menyesali akan kepergian seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Terutama.. teman seangkatannya, sahabatnya selama ini, bahkan seseorang yang mencintai sosok Uzumaki naruto. "Kita berkumpul disini untuk memberikan penghorm-"

"Uzumaki Naruto belum meninggal!" Sebuah suara dingin mengintrufsi apa yang Senju Tsunade sampaikan, semuanya sontak melihat keasal suara. Disana terlihat seorang... **(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _Hohohoho.. Inilah Sekuel dari FF **NaruSaku: Without You** entah Esya mau membuatnya Two Shoot atau mau dibuat Three Shoot. **(?)** ~Ehehehe  
Esya buat sedikit perubahan mengenai sifat Sakura! Esya hanya mengetahui seseorang yang tengah mengalami kemunduran **MENTAL** seperti Sakura ini selalu mengalami **MOOD** yang selalu berubah-rubah, yah untuk selebihnya Esya tak tahu. Kalau sifat **GILA** nya Sakura kurang dalam segi Feelnya, Esya mohon ma'af sebesar-besarnya! Alasannya karena Esya sendiri tidak berpengalaman menjadi orang **GILA** , kalau Reader yang sudah berpengalaman dengan sifat seperti ini **PM** aja Esya karena Esya minta membagikan pengalaman kalian sebagai orang **GILA**! **#Bercanda KOK ~Ehehehehe  
**_

 _ **.**_

 **paramarthauzumaki45, mikaze9930, miiko mimi chan, rohimbae88, Ae Hatake, AripRif'an368, NSL, King Terry Jr, Uni-chan552, fannyc, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, Shinachiku Hanami, Hikari Cherry Blossom24, HyperBlack Hole, Kitsune857, miamato, argag74, Devan BoySteln, KenSherlocken, anto borok SNi, Nexad party, Ngorochiha, narusaku, 1, Wa-One, lutfi, dan Guest.**

 _Untuk kalian semua, Esya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Ma'af karena belum sempat balas Review, namun Sekuel FF_ _ _ _ **NaruSaku: Without You**__ untuk kalian semua KOK!_  
 _Juga untuk para Silent Reader Esya juga mengucapkan terimakasih, karena sudah mampir di FF_ _ _ **NaruSaku: Without You**_ Super GAJE milik Esya._

 **.**

 **Review?  
** ** **TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!****


	2. Chapter 2

"Uzumaki Naruto belum meninggal!" Sebuah suara dingin mengintrufsi apa yang Senju Tsunade sampaikan, semuanya sontak melihat keasal suara. Disana terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai darkblue mencuat ke belakang, pakaian rumah sakit masih ia kenakan, di tambah sebuah tongkat yang membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Uchiha Sasuke?.." Senju Tsunade bahkan seluruh pasang mata terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda tersebut, di tambah dengan pernyataannya yang mengatakan bahwa sosok Uzumaki Naruto belumlah meninggal. "...Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak di perkenankan untuk menghadiri acara ini, KAU PASTI TAKKAN LUPA BAHWA KAU SENDIRI YANG TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA UCHIHA!"

"KUBILANG NARUTO BELUM MENINGGAL!" Sasuke balas berteriak lantang menentang prasangka Senju Tsunade yang menyebutkan Naruto sudah meninggal, kedua tangannya terkepal erat dengan buliran airmata yang terlihat sudah nampak menuruni kedua pipi putihnya.

 **"KAU MAU MENYANGKALNYA BAGAIMANA LAGI, HAH?..."** Sasuke tersentak dengan teriakan paling keras yang Tsunade berikan untuknya, ia menundukan kepalanya tak mampu melihat ekspresi keras yang Tsunade perlihatkan saat ini. "...Sekarang kau pergi, Uchiha! Kau tidak di butuhkan disini, dan bersiaplah mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu itu." Tsunade berkata lirih, ia terduduk lemas menangis sesenggukan. Ia tak ingin menetapkan suatu pengharapannya dari pernyataan Sasuke tadi, ia tak ingin terlalu berharap bahwa pernyataan Sasuke tadi benar adanya bahwa Naruto memang belum meninggal.

"Sebelum ledakan terjadi, aku merasakan Chakra Naruto menghilang begitu saja. Aku yakin ia belum meninggal, ia sempat untuk mampu menghindar dari ledakan tersebut Senju Tsunade." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Tsunade dan yang lainnya. "Aku juga tak ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuknya, karena belum saatnya untuk Naruto menerima penghormatan tersebut." Sasuke mulai beranjak melangkahkan kedua kakinya, mengusap jejak airmatanya dan seketika menundukan kepala menyembunyikan segala ekspresi yang mampu terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
NaruSaku: Finally ******© Esya27BC****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno**

Terlihat di salah-satu ruangan, seorang gadis bersurai merah-muda tengah bergelung dengan peralatan masaknya. Kedua tangannya dengan cekatan memotong beberapa sayuran, serta sesekali ia melirik ke sebuah panci dan Kwali yang tengah di letakan di dua kompor yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Untung saja Okaa-San menyimpan buku resep ini di lemari itu, aku kan jadi bisa memasak Ramen kesukaan Naruto-Kun." Ia terkikik geli membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika mengetahui dirinya memasak Ramen untuk sarapan kali ini, ia mengacuhkan beberapa makanan yang telah tersaji di meja makan yang sempat di sediakan Ibunya, ia hanya ingin memasakan Ramen untuk Naruto karena ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu gemar akan makanan yang bernama Ramen.

"Saku sedang apa?" Sakura berbalik ketika mendengar sebuah seruan dari belakangnya, ia tersenyum manis melihat seorang wanita bersurai kuning dengan pakaiannya serba hitam yang menimbulkan suatu tanda tanya.

"Saku lagi memasak Ramen, Okaa-San! Okaa-San sendiri dari mana? Tumbennya memakai baju seperti itu, apakah Okaa-San sehabis menghadiri pemakaman?" Mebuki mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung melangkah menghampiri tempat Putrinya berada, ia merengkuh tubuh Putrinya yang membuat Sakura sedikit berontak karena mengingat masakannya yang mungkin bisa gosong kapan saja.

"Okaa-San baru saja kembali dari pemakaman." Ungkapnya, sesekali ia menghapus buliran airmata yang sempat menuruni kedua pipinya. "Kita semua baru saja menghadiri penghormatan terakhir untuk Shinobi Konoha yang telah gugur." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Eh memangnya siapa itu, Okaa-San? Saku baru mendengar bahwa ada Shinobi Konoha yang telah gugur." Mebuki tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Putrinya, ia tak tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa, sebagai gantinya ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Tiba-tiba tercium bau tak sedap membuat Sakura menyadari sesuatu, ia segera melepaskan pelukan dari sang Ibu dan segera memeriksa masakannya tersebut.

"Woaaaa.. Masakanku!.." Sakura berteriak hysteris melihat masakannya menjadi gosong menyebabkan bau menyengat di ruangan tersebut, ia segera mematikan kompor dan seketika melayangkan beberapa gerutuan akibat masakan yang gagal tersebut. "...Okaa-San sih! Lihat sekarang masakan Saku jadi begini, Saku sudah meminta Okaa-San melepaskan pelukannya karena Saku lagi memasak."

Mebuki terkikik geli melihat tingkah Putrinya yang tampak menggemaskan untuknya, ia melangkah mendekati counter untuk melihat hasil masakan Sakura.

"Hihihi.. Lihatlah bentuknya jadi tidak karuan!" Sakura mendengus sekilas, kemudian ia mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya sebal mendapat ledekan seperti itu dari Ibunya. "Okaa-San kan sudah memasak untuk sarapan kita, kenapa Saku masak lagi?"

"Naruto-Kun sangat suka sekali dengan Ramen, makanya Saku ingin memasakannya Ramen Okaa-San." Sakura berujar seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas, Mebuki ingin menyangkalnya akan tetapi tidak jadi karena ia melihat sinar kebahagiaan dari kedua mata Sakura. Hal itu membuatnya tak bisa untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu, biarlah Sakura berbuat apa yang ia inginkan untuk sekarang ini.

"Mau Okaa-San bantu?" Sakura seketika langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mebuki, kedua matanya menyiratkan keantusiasan yang sangat seraya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali menerima tawaran tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Training Ground 21**

Seluruh anggota Rokie 12 yang tersisa tengah berkumpul di Training Ground ini, di sana tak terlihat 4 anggota yang memang tak bisa di harapkan untuk dapat bergabung. Naruto dan Neiji yang sudah mereka anggap meninggal, serta Sasuke dan Sakura yang mereka anggap tengah dalam keadaan sakit.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat ekor kuda tak henti-hentinya menangis, di sebelahnya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam Nanas juga terus berusaha untuk menenangkan si gadis tersebut.

"Ino-Chan, tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu! Aku yakin prasangkamu mengenai Sakura belum begitu pasti, dan juga kau ak-"

"Menurutmu prasangka yang kumilikki salah, **hiks** begitu? Aku melihatnya, aku merasakannya Shika... Di- Dia jadi seperti itu, alasannya hanya satu **hiks** yaitu Naruto." Ino semakin meraung menyatakan perihal tersebut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali mencoba untuk kuat namun nyatanya memang tak bisa.

Bagaimana tanggapanmu mengenai kondisi sahabatmu saat ini?

 **MIRIS**

Hal itulah yang kini tengah di rasakan oleh Ino. Melihat sahabatnya yang terus menyangkal, serta menganggap seseorang selalu berada di dekatnya dengan kenyataan behwa seseorang itu telah di nyatakan memang sudah tiada.

"I- Ino-Chan, ka- kami mengerti dengan perasaanmu saat ini. Sa- Sakura-Chan mungkin saja be- belum mampu menerima bahwa..." Hyuga Hinata tak sanggup menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia menangis tersedu mengingat hal paling menyakitkan untuknya. "... **Hiks** Na- Naruto-Kun **hiks** "

"Ssstt.. Hinata juga harus kuat ne, kami semua juga merasa sangat kehilangannya." Tenten langsung memeluk dan membenamkan kepala Hinata, mengusap punggungnya berulang kali menenangkan gadis tersebut.

"Sa- Sakit rasanya **hiks** Ten-Chan, le- lebih baik merelakan Na- Naruto-Kun untuknya **hiks** daripada... Daripada a- aku **hiks** tak bisa lagi me- melihatnya, hatiku juga **hiks** sangat sakit **hiks** menerima kenyataan seperti ini." Hyuga Hinata akhirnya menumpahkan keluh kesah yang di rasakannya saat ini, ia tak mampu untuk menyimpan rasa sakit akan kenyataan bahwa sosok yang ia Cintai berakhir seperti itu. "Na- Naruto-Kun **hiks** pernah berkata bahwa setelah **hiks** ia menyelesaikan janjinya, ia.. ia akan **hiks** menjawab pernyataan Cintaku **hiks** Ten-Chan."

"Sakura berniat **hiks** akan membalas perasaannya, namun.. **hiks** namun apa yang **hiks** dia peroleh saat ini? Kabar duka yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini, dia terus **hiks** menyangkal akan kematiannya Shika." Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasa Ino yang tengah menangis semakin menjadi, Ino sendiri langsung membenamkan dirinya pada dada bidang Shikamaru. "Apa yang **hiks** harus kulakukan untuknya, Shika? **~Hwaaa** "

"Pernyataan dari Sasuke-San, yang menyebutkan Naruto-San belum meninggal." Semuanya langsung memicingkan matany menatap Sai yang tengah sibuk dengan lukisannya. "Menurut saya itu bukan bualan semata." Tambahnya seraya menunjukan hasil lukisannya.

Sai tersenyum miris ketika menunjukan lukisannya tersebut. Ia melukis seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan memakai Jubah dan topi Hokage di genggamannya, ia tersenyum lebar seraya mengacungkan jempol kirinya yang tidak menggenggam topi Hokage.

"Mungkin saya hanya orang baru dalam lingkup Shinobi Konoha, namun saya sangat meyakini segala pernyataan dari Naruto-San..." Semua menunduk mendengar penuturan tersebut, Sai kembali melanjutkan penuturannya untuk memperkuat keyakinannya. "...Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage! ~Dattebayou" Sai mengulang pernyataan dari Naruto yang masih di ingatnya.

"Aku sangat meyakininya, karena memang Naruto-San selalu benar akan segala pernyataan yang ia buat." Semua tersenyum mendengar Sai berkata seperti itu, apa salahnya jika mereka ikut yakin dengan keyakinan yang Sai milikki?

"Mungkin kalian akan menganggap saya bodoh atau pun gila seperti Sakura-San, namun saya yakin dengan apa yang saya yakini bahwa Naruto-San belumlah meninggal. Saya akan mencoba menelusuri area pertarungan Naruto-San dan Sasuke-San, saya berharap bisa menemukan suatu petunjuk mengenai kebenaran yang sesungguhnya." Sai mulai beranjak bangun dari dudukannya, ia pun meletakan hasil lukisannya tepat di hadapan semua anggota Rokie. "Sebagai anggota Team 7, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sai menghilang via Sunshin meninggalkan Training Ground 21.

"Apa kita juga memiliki keyakinan sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Sai?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura kini tengah berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalanan Konohagakure, senyuman manis tak pernah luntur menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

 _'Sakura-Chan, kita mau kemana lagi?'_

"Ssstt.. Kau harus ikut ke Taman, kita akan kencan disana Naruto-Kun!" Sakura berlari seraya menggandeng udara kosong di sebelah kirinya, ia tertawa geli melihat Narutonya seakan kesulitan dalam mengimbangi langkah kedua kakinya yang lincah ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sakura terus berlari, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dari arah berlawanan seorang gadis bersurai Indigo juga tengah berlari.

 **BRUK**

"Ma- Ma'afkan aku, Sa- Sakura-Chan!" Sakura yang jatuh terduduk membelakak mendengar suara yang familiar untuknya, ia mendongkak dan melihat Hyuga Hinata yang tengah membungkuk meminta ma'af akibat insiden yang sempat mereka alami.

Sakura menepis uluran tangan Hinata yang berniat akan membantunya berdiri, berdiri sendiri dan segera menatap nyalang seakan melihat gadis Hyuga itu sebagai suatu ancaman untuknya.

"Naruto-Kun, lihatlah siku ku berdarah!" Sakura menunjukan sebelah sikunya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah kearah udara kosong di sebelah kirinya.

Hinata yang melihat Sakura terluka seperti itu dengan segera ia melangkah menghampiri Sakura, dan berniat untuk mengobatinya.

"Jangan mendekat, Hyuga!" Hinata tersentak dengan nada dingin yang di keluarkan oleh Sakura terhadapnya, ia juga dapat melihat sikap waspada yang di tunjukan oleh gadis musim semi tersebut seakan ia adalah suatu ancaman untuknya.

"Ta- Tapikan Sakura-Chan berdarah, ki- kita harus mengobatinya!" Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun sedetik kemudian berhenti karena melihat Sakura yang mundur beberapa langksh menghindarinya.

"Tak akan aku biarkan kau mendekati Naruto-Kun, Hyuga!" Sakura melirik kesana-kemari gelisah mencoba untuk berlari menghindari Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata nampak berkaca-kaca, ia merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini. Ditambah dengan responnya kali ini yang seakan menghindarinya, menganggapnya suatu ancaman.

"Sa- Sakura-Chan?!.." Sakura memicing nyalang melihat Hinata yang melangkah semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"BEHENTI DISANA!.." Sakura berteriak seraya menengadahkan tangan kanannya kedepan mengisyaratkan agar Hinata agar berhenti. "..NARUTO-KUN MILIKKU, KAU JANGAN BERUSAHA MENGAMBILNYA DARIKU HYUGA!"

"A- Aku tidak akan me- mengambilnya, Sa- Sakura-Chan." Hinata menunduk mengatakan pernyataan seperti itu, hatinya sakit melihat salah-satu temannya seperti ini.

"Bohong.. Kau pasti berbohong! Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Naruto-Kun, kau pasti akan mengambilnya dariku. Namun aku takkan membiarkan itu semua terjadi, aku akan menjauhkanmu dari Naruto-Kun karena aku sangat mencintainya." Sakura terus menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali menanggapi pernyataan Hinata yang menyebutkan bahwa ia takkan mengambil Naruto, akan tetapi ia masih terus waspada karena Hinata adalah salah-satu ancamannya untuk bersama dengan Naruto. "Kau pasti berpikir aku adalah wanita yang Egois, kan? Ya aku mengakuinya, aku sangat Egois karena menginginkan Naruto-Kun selalu disisiku."

"A- Aku **hiks** memang mencintainya Sa- Sakura-Chan, aku ba- bahkan sangat **hiks** mencintainya." Ujar Hinata menangis tersedu. "Jika Na- Naruto-Kun masih hidup dan dia memilihmu, itulah saatnya aku akan menyerah dan membiarkannya berbahagia bersamamu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan **jika Naruto-Kun masih hidup** , Hyuga?" Sakura dapat menangkap pernyataan yang menurutnya bertentangan dengan pikirannya, ia semakin nyalang menatap Hinata yang tengah terisak di hadpannya.

"Tidak perlu bertanya lagi Sakura-Chan, kau sendiri pun sudah tahu jawabannya. Sakura-Chan tidak harus terus menyangkalnya!" Kali ini Hinata bahkan tak berbicara sambil tergagap, pernyataan yang ia berikan harus membuat Sakura yakin.

"A- Apa maksudmu?" Nada suara Sakura bergetar ketika kembali bertanya seperti itu, Hinata tak ingin tinggal diam dan segera menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura dan menyerednya untuk segera mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lepas! Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Hyuga! Kau hanya iri karena Naruto-Kun lebih memilihku, jangan jauhkan aku dari Naruto-Kun!" Sakura terus berontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Hinata terhadap pergelangan tangannya, ia meracau tak jelas membuat Hinata berjalan semakin cepat dengan bulir air mata yang terus keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Sejujurnya aku tak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini, namun aku tak sanggup jika terus melihatmu seperti ini Sakura-Chan." Hinata berseru lirih sehingga Sakura yang masih sibuk memberontak tak mampu untuk mendengarnya.

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tanah lapang yang sewaktu pagi semuanya berkumpul disini, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lebih dekat lagi kearah sebuah Monumen berwarna biru.

"Naruto-Kun, **hiks** ma'afkan aku! A- ku telah menyakiti **hiks** Sakura-Chan, namun ini langkah terbaik untuk membuatnya **hiks** kembali." Hinata terduduk bersimpuh di depan Monumen tersebut, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap sebuah nama yang tercetak di sana. "Sejujurnya **hiks** aku ingin meyakini bahwa Naruto-Kun **hiks** masih hidup, akan tetapi... a- aku tak ingin **hiks** terlalu berharap sehingga nanti **hiks** itu akan lebih menyakitiku jika kenyataannya memang **hiks** tak sesuai dengan yang aku... harapkan."

"Hi- Hinata?!.." Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih tetap mematung di belakangnya, ia mengusap jejak airmatanya dan segera mengajak Sakura untuk lebih mendekat. Kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura, menemaninya duduk di depan Monumen tersebut.

"Sa- Sakura-Chan pasti tahu apa artinya ini, kan?" Hinata dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis menanyakan hal tersebut, Sakura hanya terdiam dengan pandangan tak lepas dari sebuah nama yang tercetak disana.

Jelas Sakura tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksud Hinata mengajaknya ketempat ini, ditambah dengan sebuah Monumen tempat para pahlawan yang telah gugur berada dan juga nama **Naruto** berada di deretan nama para pahlawan disana.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Sakura berusaha menjangkau salah-satu nama yang tercetak disana. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja ketika ia telah sampai di nama tersebut, mengelusnya perlahan seakan itu adalah wajah seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

" **Hiks** I- Ini bohong, kan? Na- Naruto-Kun **hiks** tak mungkin, kan?" Sakura meracau sesenggukan seraya tak membiarkan telapak tangannya meninggalkan barisan huruf tersebut.

"Sa- Sakura-Chan?!.." Sakura dengan segera membalas pelukan Hinata yang tiba-tiba membungkus tubuh rampingnya, di pelukan gadis itu Sakura menumpahkan segala kesedihan akan kenyataan yang ia alami saat ini. "..A- Aku **hiks** tak meminta Sakura-Chan untuk **hiks** mempercayainya, jika Sakura-Chan memang **hiks** tak percaya dan masih yakin bahwa **hiks** Naruto-Kun masih **hiks** hidup... Maka peganglah keyakinan itu!" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sekilas mendengar apa yang Hinata sampaikan terhadapnya.

"Ji- Jika Sakura-Chan **hiks** masih berpegang teguh de- dengan **hiks** kepercayaan itu, hal itu menandakan bahwa **hiks** Sa- Sakura-Chan memang lebih **hiks** me- mencintainya daripada aku. A- Aku memang terlalu **hiks** pe- pengecut untuk tidak mempercayainya, a- aku **hiks** tak ingin terlalu berharap lebih." Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia berusaha menenangkan Sakura dan dirinya sendiri dalam rasa kesedihan yang sangat menyakitkan ini.

"Seperti yang telah aku janjikan, aku akan menunggumu untuk bisa mengecup keningku yang menurutmu sangat manis ini Naruto-Kun!" Setelah melepaskan pelukan Hinata, Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup nama Naruto yang tercetak di Monumen tersebut.

 _'Sakura-Chan, terimakasih!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _Huhuhu... Dasar Author **LEBAY**! Chapter ini sangat banyak adegan menangisnya, hal itu membuat mungkin beberapa dari Reader menyebutnya **LEBAY** atau So Drama. **#Mungkin?**_

 _Chapter ini Esya membuat **CITRA** Sakura menjadi buruk di pandangan Reader? Masalah Konfrontasinya dengan Hinata, yang seakan Sakura terlalu **AGRESIF** jika berhubungan dengan masalah kepemilikannya. Esya ma'af sekali membuatnya seperti ini, namun beginilah kelakuan seseorang yang Mentalnya rada Down. _**m(-_-)m _  
_**

 _Dan untuk Chapter depan_ _ _Esya akan menyudahi acara gila-gilaan Sakura di penghujung_ Chapter terakhir, karena memang rencananya Esya membuat 3 Shot dalam FF Storie ini. **#Yeay!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?  
** ** ** **TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!******


	3. Chapter 3

Rumah sakit Konoha, seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda tampak berjalan menyusuri koridor jalanan rumah sakit. Pakaian serba hitam terlihat menghiasi serta membalut tubuh rampingnya, hanya mengabaikan setiap pandangan miris dari setiap pasang mata yang setiap kali menatap direksi dirinya. Sama sekali ia tidak memiliki niatan untuk berganti model pakaiannya sehari-hari, setidaknya setelah kejadian itu, seminggu yang lalu dimana ia dibawa oleh seorang teman perempuannya dan dipaksa untuk meratapi kenyataan yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya.

 **Aku sedang berduka, aku mengekspresikan apa yang tengah aku rasakan sekarang ini.  
**

Itulah setiap kata ungkapan, ketika beberapa dari mereka yang menanyakan tentang pakaian serba hitam yang setiap hari selalu ia kenakan.

Berdiri sejenak di depan sebuah pintu coklat di hadapannya, setelah menghela nafas ia segera membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya lebih masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dibalik pintu.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun perempuan itu melangkah menghampiri seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring nyaman diranjang pasien, menghiraukan dua pasang mata yang sedari pertama memperhatikan kedatangannya. Pemuda bersurai raven yang terbaring nyaman di pembaringannya, serta satu lagi seorang perempuan bersurai merah dengan kacamata membingkai wajah yang tengah terduduk di samping pembaringan si pemuda raven.

Dengan cekatan, sesuai dengan kewajibannya berada di rumah sakit ini perempuan itu memeriksa keadaan si pemuda raven.

"Keadaanmu baik-baik saja, Karin-San merawatmu dengan baik." Setelah mengungkapkan hal seperti itu, perempuan merah muda itu berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan ruangan rawat inap setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan apa yang dia kerjakan.

"Sakura?!" Namun sebuah suara menghentikan laju langkah kakinya. "Ma'afkan aku!" Hanya terdiam seraya langsung menundukan kepala menatap bawah kakinya, sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar lanjutan dari pernyataannya tadi.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke!" Membalikan badannya menghadap si pemuda raven. Memandang datar dengan kedua mata yang nampak bergetar, sama sekali tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan yang saat ini mendera jiwanya.

"Kau percaya, kan?" Sahutnya memberikan pertanyaan ambigu, tidak jelas maksuda apa yang ia pertanyakan.

"Entahlah..." Sasuke terdiam. Seketika menundukan kepalanya untuk mengingat kejadian di saat pertarungan yang sebelumnya ia jalani dengan sosok yang baru kali ini ia sadari sangat penting, setidaknya ia mengakui ikatan itu dengannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud memberikan harapan palsu untukmu, setidaknya aku ada disana... Dan aku sangat yakin, bahwa dia tidak semudah itu untuk mati!" Sakura mendongkak, memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tanpa keraguan mengungkapkan pernyataannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **NaruSaku: Finally © Esya27BC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lembah kematian**_

 _Tempat yang sebelumnya sangat asri nan begitu indah, dengan hutan hijau mengelilingi serta Air terjun dengan dua sosok manusia yang mengapit di setiap sisinya. Kini, tempat tersebut seakan telah lenyap akibat apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang itu. Dua pemuda dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda, saling berhadapan dengan sikap tegak menantang diantara satu dengan yang lainnya. Nafas terengah, penyebab hanya karena keduanya tampak kelelahan dengan pertarungan yang sampai saat ini belum dapat dipastikan._

 _"Aku tidak akan segan untuk mengalahkanmu, salah-satu yang sangat menentang tujuanku. Aku tidak akan menarik apa yang telah aku katakan sebelumnya, dunia Shinobi sangat kejam. Aku akan menjadi Hokage, aku akan menaklukan setiap negara dan hanya akan bernaung di dalam kekuasaan Konoha seorang. Setidaknya kedamaian yang seperti itulah yang pasti, menjadikanku sebagai raja dan tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun menantang segala perintahku." Sahut seorang pemuda raven, berdiri tegak di dalam sebuah kubah aura ungu gelap yang membentuk seorang Iblis Samurai **Susanoo**._

 _"Sungguh sangat beruntungnya diriku, baru kali ini aku mendengar kau berkata yang sepanjang itu!" Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning, dengan sebuah aura kekuningan membentuk seekor rubah berekor sembilan **Kurama** menimpali apa yang sebelumnya pemuda raven itu ungkapkan. "Namun aku juga tidak akan menarik apa yang sebelumnya aku katakan padamu, Sasuke. Arti dari perdamaian, kita memiliki pandangan yang sangat berbeda. Untuk itulah, aku akan menghentikanmu dan membawamu pulang ke Konoha."_

 _"Kau sangat naif, Naruto!"_

 _"Yah, setidaknya aku meyakini perdamaian yang seperti itu."_

 _"Kita selesaikan sekarang!"_

 _"Sama seperti dirimu, aku sudah tidak mampu bertarung lebih lama lagi denganmu **Saudaraku**!"_

 _Sasuke yang berada di dalam mode **Susanoo** miliknya melesat cepat, dengan sepasang sayapnya melayang mendekati tempat Naruto berada. Setelah berada di dalam jarak jangkauan yang dekat, **Susanoo** Sasuke menyabetkan pedangnya untuk menyerang Naruto. Namun dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat pula, Naruto yang berada dalam mode **Kurama** bermanuver kesamping kanan untuk menghindari sabetan dari pedang **Susanoo** milik Sasuke._

 _ **BUUUMMM**_

 _Suara ledakan, ketika pedang **Susanoo** Sasuke menghancurkan tempat dimana sebelumnya Naruto berada. Tidak sampai disitu, Sasuke langsung melesat cepat mengejar Naruto dan tidak ingin membiarkannya lolos._

 ** _BUUUMMM_**

 _Suara ledakan, Naruto berhasil menahan pukulan yang Sasuke lancarkan. Akibatnya, dua gelombang yang saling berbenturan membuat seluruh Air yang memenuhi Volume danau Air terjun membuncah kemana-mana._

 ** _BUUUGGGH_**

 _Naruto sama sekali tidak siap dengan serangan tersebut, sebuah kaki **Susanoo** yang telak menghantam tubuh Naruto dalam bentuk **Kurama** berhasil membuatnya terdorong menjauh ke belakang._

 _"Ayolah, Naruto! Kau tidak akan bertarung dengan gaya bertahan seperti ini, bukan?" Ungkap Sasuke, nampak geram karena sedari tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak berlaku Offensive seperti dirinya._

 _Memfokuskan energynya pada sebuah busur besar yang dibawa oleh **Susanoo** , Sasuke langsung melesatkan tiga anak panahnya menuju Naruto._

 ** _SWUUUSSSHHHHH_**

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, melihat tiga anak panah yang melesat memakan jarak dengannya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, kemudian ia membukanya kembali dengan pandangan kedua mata yang menyiratkan kepuasan tersendiri._

 _"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Terdengar suara Sasuke yang berteriak lantang, kedua matanya memicing tajam melihat apa yang kini berada di hadapannya._

 _Naruto melemaskan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah aura kuning **Kurama** yang membungkus tubuhnya menghilang. Wajahnya mendongkak dengan kedua mata menatap langsung kedua mata Sasuke yang berbeda satu sama lain, dengan senyuman simpul ia sudah siap menerima tiga anak panah yang akan menghujam tubuhnya._

 _"_ _ _Aku sudah sangat lelah, Sasuke._ Ma'af... Karena aku akan membebanimu seperti ini, Saudaraku. Aku percayakan kedamaian itu padamu, dan aku mohon dengan sangat... Jagalah Sakura untukku!" Dengan senyuman terakhirnya, Naruto seketika memejamkan kedua matanya.  
_

 ** _KABOOOMMM BLAAARRR_**

 _Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, namun seketika kedua matanya membelakak lebar ketika melihat sebuah simbol kumpulan huruf **Kanji** sebelum ledakan besar itu terjadi. Sedetik kemudian, ia berlari cepat menyongsong kedepan tanpa memperdulikan efek ledakan yang ia hasilkan sebelumnya.  
_

 _"A- Apa itu tadi?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Ia sangat yakin sekali bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di tempat itu, terutama terhadap Naruto._

 _Sasuke berdiri tegak dengan di kelilingi kobaran Api hasil ledakan besar. Hanya mengabaikannya, memilih memfokuskan kedua matanya berkeliling memperhatikan daerah tempat dimana sebelumnya Naruto berada. Namun nihil, sama sekali ia tidak dapat menemukan apa yang ia harapkan._

 ** _PLUK_**

 _Tak berselang lama, sebuah kain yang berupa jubah merah motif Api yang sebelumnya Naruto kenakan terjatuh tepat menimpa bahu kanannya, seketika ia meraih jubah tersebut dan langsung merematnya dengan kepalan tangan. Lagi, sebuah **Hitai-Ate** **Konoha** kembali terjatuh dari langit dan terjatuh tepat di depan dimana Sasuke berdiri, meraihnya kembali sebelum Hitai-Ate itu tenggelam ke dasar danau._

 **... ... ... ... ...  
**

Sakura Haruno, terduduk lemas dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangan. Sama sekali ia tidak menyangkanya, setelah ia mendengar sendiri cerita Sasuke ketika kejadian pertarungan itu terjadi.

"Apa kau hiks sama sekali tidak berniat menepati janjimu hiks pa- padaku, Naruto?" Gumamnya lirih, kembali airmata terjatuh semakin deras memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Perempuan bersurai merah yang sedari tadi duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke segera bangkit, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri tempat Sakura.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-San!" Karin langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura yang langsung dibalas oleh si empunya.

"Mungkin a- aku hiks memang tidak pantas untuknya, se- sehingga ia lebih hiks me- memilih seperti itu. Yah, a- aku memang sudah sangat hiks terlambat bukan?" Racauan Sakura kembali menarik simpati dari Karin, membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menenangkan perempuan tersebut.

"Tidak Sakura, sama sekali kau belum terlambat! Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak terkena serangan terakhir yang aku berikan, inilah harapan terakhir yang aku yakini." Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang kini telah memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk, menumpukan punggungnya di sandaran kepala ranjang.

"Darimana keyakinanmu itu, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya. Mimik wajah yang mengeras menjadi pertanda bahwa sama sekali ia belum lapang menerima perminta ma'afan Sasuke, dengan jelas dan pasti bahwa ia masih memiliki amarah terhadapnya.

"Entahlah..." Sahut Sasuke singkat, hanya mengabaikan ekspresi tak suka yang terpancar dari Sakura. "...Namun dengan Kuchiyose kita bisa memastikannya. Apakah Naruto masih hidup, atau tidak!"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura kembali, sama sekali belum mengerti dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Gulungan Kuchiyose. Setiap pemegang kontrak dengan hewan Kuchiyose, menandakan status si pemegang kontrak. Jika nama yang tercantum di dalam gulungan tersebut ada, maka sudah di pastikan si pemegang kontrak masihlah hidup. Namun jika kebalikannya, maka sudah di pastikan si pemegang kontrak telah tiada." Jelas Sasuke, mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia ketahui.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, kedua telinganya terasa sangat sensitif ketika mendengar kemungkinan kedua yang Sasuke ungkapkan.

 **Bagaimana jika kemungkinan kedua lah yang ada disana?**

Sungguh, Sakura merasa tidak akan sanggup jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Kau takut?" Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap Sasuke, mendengar pertanyaan sinis yang Sasuke keluarkan itu. "Dunia ini sangatlah kejam, Sakura. Kita tidak selamanya hidup dalam sebuah harapan semu, kenyataan lah yang harus kita jalani!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gerbang Konoha**

Enam sosok Shinobi terlihat berkumpul tepat di depan gerbang, satu orang diantara mereka berdiri tegak di hadapan kelima Shinobi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hari ini, tepat 8 hari masa pencarian kita semua. Namun, sama sekali kita tak dapat menemukan sebuah petunjuk di tempat kejadiannya perkara. Untuk itu, mulai hari ini kita akan merubah rute pencarian untuk menemukan harapan datangnya petunjuk di daerah kejadiannya ledakan. Dengan kata lain, kita akan membagi team kedalam 3 kelompok." Sahut seorang pemuda berkuncir nanas mengungkapkan sesuatu hal untuk masa pencarian pada hari ini. Lima pasang mata hanya mampu terdiam, mengangguk membenarkan serta menyetujui ungkapan tersebut.

Raut lelah nan frustasi tercetak jelas dalam raut wajah kelima Shinobi tersebut, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka sama mengharapkan sesuatu yang memang sangat mereka idamkan.

 **. .**

 _Dia tidak akan semudah itu mati, Shikamaru! Sebelum ledakan itu terjadi, aku sempat melihat sebuah simbol Kanji tercipta di tempat dimana Naruto berada. Entahlah aku tak tahu apa maksudnya itu, sebelum aku terbaring kelelahan akibat pertarungan itu, aku sempat memeriksanya, namun aku tak menemukan apapun petunjuk dari kemunculan simbol Kanji tersebut._

 _Entah dimana, aku sangat yakin dia masihlah hidup!_

 _Apa kau percaya padaku, Shikamaru?_

 **. .**

Tidak serta merta menerima atas kabar kematian salah-satu teman mereka. Shikamaru sebagai pemimpin dari misi pencarian ini, sebelumnya telah menerima keterangan dari si saksi mata yang berada disana. Keyakinan akan harapan dari hidupnya teman seperjuangannya semakin menguat, di dukung oleh kesaksian sosok Sasuke yang menambah persentasi harapan mereka.

"Persiapan sudah siap, tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk kita segera berangkat menuju lokasi pencar-"

"SHIKAMARU-NII?!" Sebuah suara menginterufsi apa yang hendak Shikamaru katakan selanjutnya. Seluruh pasang mata berbalik dan memandang seorang remaja bersurai coklat jabrik tengah berlari menghampiri, berteriak lantang untuk meminta perhatian semuanya.

"Ka- Kalian hosh hosh..." Belum sempat mengungkapkan informasi yang hendak ia sampaikan, remaja tersebut terlebih dahulu terengah menormalkan deru nafas lelah. "...Godaime-Sama memanggil kalian untuk segera menuju ke gedung Hokage!"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, sama sekali belum tahu maksud dari tujuan untuk berkumpul disana.

"Apa Godaime-Sama memiliki misi untuk kita semua, Konohamaru?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan kembali, berkerut bingung ketika hanya mendapatkan gelengan Konohamaru semata untuk menyanggah pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru! Sebaiknya kita mendatangi panggilan itu terlebih dahulu, kita akan tahu nanti ketika kita telah disana." Sahut bijak seorang pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik, pantantnya dengan santai menunggang seekor Anjing besar berwarna putih.

"Baiklah!" Shikamaru menimpali. Menyetujui usulan yang diberikan oleh Inuzuka Kiba untuk terlebih dahulu mendatangi panggilan dari Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

 **... ... ...**

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Chouji, Lee dan terakhir Konohamaru telah sampai di gedung Hokage. Saat ini ketujuh Shinobi tersebut tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung Hokage, tujuannya adalah ruang tempat dimana sang Hokage selalu bertugas.

 **BRAAAKKK**

Namun sekitar 3m lagi mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang tempat Hokage berada, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara gebrakan yang berasal dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"HENTIKAN LELUCONMU ITU, UCHIHA!"

Disusul oleh sebuah teriakan penuh amarah, mereka tentu hapal dan sangat tidak asing dengan siapa yang mengeluarkan suara teriakan tersebut. Jika bukan sang Godaime Hokage, terus siapa lagi?

"Kita masuk!" Shikamaru berujar, kemudian tanpa ragu ia mengetuk pintu di hadapannya 3x dan langsung membukanya.

Dapat ketujuh Shinobi itu lihat, di dalam ruangan tersebut telah berkumpul beberapa sosok yang amat mereka kenali. Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Karin dan terakhir Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan seorang Karin yang menopang tubuhnya membantu untuk berdiri tegak.

"Shiso, aku mohon! A- Aku... Aku hanya ingin... " Seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda berujar lirih, memohon akan sesuatu yang tak dapat Shikamaru dan keenam Shinobi lainnya mengerti karena memang mereka baru saja datang.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyetujui lelucon ini, Sakura?" Sakura hanya terdiam, tak mampu menjawab ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan bernada datar nan tajam yang diberikan oleh seoarng wanita bersurai kuning pucat di hadapannya.

"Lantas, atas dasar apa kau mem- vonis Naruto sudah tiada? Kau bahkan tidak ada disana ketika kami bertarung, Tsunade!" Sasuke yang mengerti dengan situasi Sakura mengungkapkan pernyataan tersebut, tidak terlihat gentar walau sosok yang di hadapannya ini merupakan pemimpin tertinggi dari desa yang saat ini tengah ia injak.

Tsunade hanya mampu mengatupkan mulutnya, sama sekali tidak mampu mendapatkan jawaban dari pernyataan yang diajukan oleh Sasuke.

"Nampaknya kami ketinggalan sesuatu, bukan begitu?" Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan pertikaian tersebut langsung melangkahkan kaki semakin masuk, berhenti di sebelah perempuan bersurai kuning pucat diikat ponutaill.

"Bolehkah kami mengetahui pokok permasalahan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, Godaime-Sama?" Shikamaru meminta dengan sopan, ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan penyebab pertikaian yang sebelumnya terjadi sekarang ini.

"Hh... Baiklah!" Tsunade nampak menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian ia langsung mengangkat topik pembahasan mengenai permasalahan ini. Dimulai dari ketika enam orang ini datang mengunjunginya, dilanjutkan dengan Sasuke yang mengungkapkan Naruto masih hidup beserta kesaksiannya yang meyakinkan. Membuatnya menganggap sebuah lelucon. Sehingga untuk menambah keyakinan Tsunade, Sasuke meminta Tsunade untuk melihat gulungan Kuchiyose Katak milik Naruto.

Hal itu membuatnya naik pitam, sama sekali ia tidak memiliki akses untuk gulungan yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, yang ada gulungan kontrak Kuchiyose Katak hanya bisa di akses oleh Naruto seeorang pemegang kontrak satu-satunya. Dengan kata lain, ini memang tidak bisa dan jalan satu-satunya adalah mengunjungi gunung Myobokuzan untuk meminta kepada sang ketua Katak disana. Meskipun ia adalah salah-satu dari tiga orang yang bisa membuka portal ke gunung Myoubokuzan selain Jiraiya dan Naruto, jelas ia sangat sungkan dan tidak serta merta berbuat sewenangnya dengan keistimewaan tersebut.

"Apa salahnya kita mencobanya, Godaime-Sama?" Sahut Shikamaru seraya mengorek sebelah lubang telinganya santai. "Sejujurnya kami pun meyakini apa yang Sasuke ungkapkan, kami semua sama sekali tidak mengharapkan mimpi buruk yang telah terjadi ini. Setidaknya... Setelah kita memastikan kemungkinan dari sana, kita tidak perlu berharap lagi!"

"Nar- hiks Naruto-Nii hiks hiks..." Konohamaru menangis sesenggukan. "...Kau masih hiks hidup kan, Naruto-Nii? Sangat hiks tidak sopan jika kau hiks benar-benar mati sebelum hiks melihatku merebut caping Hokage hiks hiks itu darimu!"

 **... ... ...**

 **Training Ground 47**

Sebuah tanah lapang yang sangat luas, dengan beberapa area curam untuk mengasah kemampuan Shinobi. Training Ground yang sama sekali tidak dibuka untuk umum, Training Ground yang di khususkan untuk para pemegang gelar Kage dari generasi ke generasi.

Di sebelah utara dari tempat tanah lapang Training Ground, lebih tepatnya di sebuah pinggiran Training Ground yang memiliki dua batu besar yang saling menghimpit, tepat di depan dari pada dua batu besar tersebut terlihat sebuah kuil kecil yang memang sengaja di buat disana.

Lima belas orang terlihat tengah berdiri tegak di hadapan kuil tersebut. Setelah menyelesaikan berdebatan alot yang terjadi di ruang Hokage, akhirnya di dapat sebuah keputusan sehingga mereka sampai di tempat seperti ini. Keputusan untuk mengunjungi gunung Myobokuzan, dengan tujuan mencari sebuah pengharapan untuk keluar dari mimpi buruk yang telah terjadi sekarang ini.

"Aneh..." Tsunade bergerak maju dua langkah, bergumam sekilas karena mendapatkan keanehan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia temui di tempat ini. "...Seharusnya ada dua Katak penjaga disini, kemana mereka berdua?" Lanjutnya kembali, kedua matanya sempat berkeliling untuk mencari kedua katak penjaga portal gunung Myobokuzan.

Tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut, Tsunade langsung berjalan semakin mendekat dengan sebuah simbol yang tercetak di sebuah lantai di kuil tersebut. Merogoh saku baju untuk mengambil sebuah Kunai, dan langsung melukai telapak tangannya sendiri sehingga membuat darahnya menetes membasahi simbol tersebut.

Berselang 15 detik, sebuah sinar kehijauan muncul dari balik simbol tersebut. Semakin membesar, sehingga tepat di depan Tsunade membentuk sebuah portal yang berputar-putar pada porosnya.

"Kita masuk!" Setelah berujar seperti itu, Tsunade langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki portal yang tercipta tepat di hadapannya. Begitu pula dengan 14 orang yang berdiri di belakangnya, melihat Tsunade yang telah masuk merekapun mulai melangkah menyusul Tsunade memasuki portal.

 **... ... ...**

 **Myobokuzan**

Mereka muncul dari dalam sebuah kolam kecil, sebelumnya perjalanan mereka terasa seperti melewati saluran air yang amat begitu besar. Ajaibnya, tak terlihat satu lembar dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan basah karena Air.

"Selamat datang di tempat pertapaan Katak, gunung Myobokuzan." Sahut Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah depan.

"Su- Sugoi!" Masing-masing diantara ke 14 orang yang mengikuti Tsunade berdecak kagum. Dihadapan mereka, terhampar beratus-ratus tanaman yang menghiasi daerah sekitar. Pemandangan yang cukup indah, masih asri tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun tangan-tangan Manusia. Apalagi ketika melihat tanaman-tanaman di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati, cukup sangsi memang karena melihat ribuan tanaman yang memiliki ukuran tidak seharusnya.

Berbeda dengan Tsunade. Keningnya tampak mengerinyit, tanda kebingungan yang kini tengah melanda dalam dirinya. Dalam ingatannya, ia akan selalu melihat beberapa Katak yang selalu berjemur di sebagian daerah sini. Namun untuk saat ini, sama sekali ia tidak menemui satu pun Katak penghuni gunung Myobokuzan.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak memandang direksi Tsunade. Meskipun Tsunade tak mengungkapkan kegelisahannya itu tetap saja Sasuke menebaknya, seketika Sasuke meng- aktifkan Sharinengan miliknya untuk memperhatikan daerah sekeliling.

Terkejut, hanya itu yang mampu Sasuke lakukan. Melihat dengan kedua matanya, sebuah aura berwarna hijau yang seperti tengah berbondong-bondong melesat dengan cepatnya kearah jam 2 dari tempatnya berada.

"Senjutsu?" Gumam Sasuke, hal itu dapat di dengar oleh yang lainnya sehingga kini perhatian mereka teralihkan terhadapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Energy Senjutsu seakan dipaksa berkumpul dan langsung melesat cepat kearah jam 2 dari tempat kita berada. Nampaknya disana seperti ada kejadian yang menarik." Ungkap Sasuke, memberitahukan mengenai apa yang dapat ia simpulkan dari penglihatannya tadi.

Mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan sontak Tsunade langsung mempercepat laju langkah kakinya, sehingga kini ia tengah berlari cepat lurus kedepan kearah yang Sasuke sebutkan.

'Disana tempat mempelajarinya pertapa Katak. Apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya?' Batin Tsunade berteriak disela langkah kakinya.

"Tsunade-Sama?!" Shizune berteriak memanggil. Tidak mendapatkan sahutan darinya, Shizune langsung memacu kedua kakinya menyusul langkah Tsunade diikuti dengan yang lainnya yang mengekor tepat di belakang dari pemimpin Konoha tersebut.

 **... ... ...**

Tsunade berhenti tepat di atas sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi, 12 orang lainnya menyusul dan kini berhenti tepat di sebelah kiri dari tempat Tsunade berdiri.

Dapat mereka lihat di bawah sana, sebuah tempat dengan Air terjun coklat, ditambah dengan dipenuhinya daratan tanah oleh patung-patung Katak yang terbuat dari patung berwarna hitam. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus mereka, akan tetapi yang menjadi fokus mereka adalah begitu banyaknya Katak dengan posisi bertapa yang berkumpul memenuhi seluruh area.

"Hiks hiks hiks..." Seluruh pasang mata tersentak dengan suara isakan tersebut. Secepat mungkin beralih, mereka dapat melihat seorang Sakura yang kini tanpa sebab menangis sesenggukan dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup mulutnya untuk mencoba meredam suara isakan tersebut. "...Na- Naruto?" Setelah berbisik, tanpa ada yang meminta kedua kakinya langsung berpace cepat menuruni bukit tempatnya berada.

Melihat dan mendengar hal tersebut, membuat seluruh pasang mata beralih menuju tempat yang sebelumnya Sakura perhatikan.

Di bawah sana, lebih tepatnya diarea tengah dimana seluruh Katak berkumpul terlihat kumpulan aura hijau yang membumbung tinggi. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus mereka, melainkan sesuatu yang tengah dilingkupi oleh aura hijau tersebut.

 **"..Byakugan!"** Hinata sontak langsung meng- aktifkan mata Byakugan miliknya, melihat untuk lebih jelas menggunakan Kekkei Genkai yang dimiliki oleh Clan Hyuga. "I- Itu... N- hiks Naruto!" Ungkapnya dengan tangis sesenggukan, kedua matanya menatap penuh minat menuju seseorang yang dilingkupi oleh aura hijau.

 **TAP TAP WUSSSHHH**

Baru saja Sasuke dan Karin dapat menyusul dan menginjakan kaki mereka berkumpul dengan yang lainnya, sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung berlari tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang dia alami. Berlari menyusul Sakura yang terlebih dahulu berada di depannya, dengan senyuman simpul dia berujar menyadarkan seluruh orang yang terpaku terdiam di atas bukit.

"NARUTO, DIA MASIH HIDUP!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _Uhuhuhu... Chapter terakhir, penderitaan Sakura nya sudahan saja! Ya, alasannya Esya lebih memfokuskan terhadap pencarian harapan terbebasnya dari mimpi buruk seluruh pihak konohagakure. Entahlah, Ending yang seperti ini... Apakah bisa diterima oleh seluruh para pembaca?_

 _Lima belas orang yang ikut ke gunung Myobokuzan: Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, dan Konohamaru._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **Empat bulan setelah kejadian di Myobokuzan**

Seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda melangkahkan kedua kakinya cepat membelah kerumunan Manusia yang memenuhi jalanan desa konoha, senyuman terpatri tak kunjung luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Ketika ia telah sampai di sebuah kediaman berlantai 2, ia lekas tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama untuk memasuki pintu masuk kediaman tersebut.

"Tadaima?!" Teriaknya seraya melepas alas sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Okaeri!" Sahut seseorang dari dalam membuat senyum Sakura terpahat cantik di wajahnya.

"Naruto dimana, Okaa-San?" Tanyanya langsung pada seorang wanita baya bersurai kuning yang tengah mengenakan Apron, nampak baru saja keluar dari ruang dapur.

"Dia berada di belakang bersama Ayahmu, Sakura." Sakura kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah sang Ibu dan langsung mengecup sebelah pipinya, setelah itu ia langsung kembali melangkah lebih cepat kearah yang dimaksud dengan mengabaikan kekehan serta gelengan tidak mengerti dari wanita baya yang bersangkutan.

Setelah sampai di tempat, Sakura dapat melihat punggung seorang pria baya bersurai sama sepertinya dengan beberapa bagian yang menantang gravitasi tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi. Tepat di sampingnya, ia dapat melihat punggung seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cepak yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi roda.

Tidak ada yang meminta, kedua mata emerald itu sontak berkaca-kaca melihat punggung yang terlihat rapuh itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, Sakura langsung melangkah maju dan langsung berjongkok tepat di depan pemuda kuning yang terduduk di kursi roda tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Mulut pemuda kuning itu hanya terkatup dengan pandangan kedua mata kosong menatap lurus kedepan, meski Sakura tepat berada di hadapannya sama sekali itu tidak dapat menarik perhatiannya hanya untuk sekilas memandang wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, kedua matanya sontak mengeluarkan cairan suci nan bening sebagai bentuk perasaan yang saat ini tengah ia alami.

Mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan oleh ketua Katak, Fukasaku.

 **. .**

 _Di hari itu, Great Toad Sage memerintahkan saya untuk mensumon Naruto-Boy ke tempat ini. Sebelumnya saya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perintah tersebut, namun saya tetap melakukannya._

 _Dengan Kuchiyose pembalik, saya memanggil Naruto-Boy ke tempat ini. Setelah saya memanggilnya kesini, saya cukup terkejut dengan keadaan Naruto-Boy yang telah seperti ini._

 _Dia sekarat. Dengan keadaan yang compang-camping, ditambah dengan tangan kanannya yang telah menghilang entah kemana. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat kami di serang kepanikan! Meskipun kami masih bisa merasakan Chakra kehidupannya, akan tetapi sel-sel yang menopang kehidupan Naruto-Boy telah rusak dan perlahan namun pasti akan mati._

 _Kami para Katak segera bertindak untuk menyelamatkannya. Beruntungnya Naruto-Boy menguasai Sage Mode dengan sempurna, sehingga kami semua bisa mentransfer Senjutsu secara berkala untuk mempertahankan sel-sel yang menopang kehidupannya._

 _Suatu kesimpulan yang bisa kita dapatkan saat ini. Naruto-Boy tidaklah mati, akan tetapi Naruto-Boy juga tidaklah hidup._

 _Butuh usaha perwatan ekstra keras serta keajaiban untuk membuat Naruto-Boy seperti sedia kala, namun untuk Naruto-Boy bisa sembuh tidaklah mustahil._

 **. .**

Titik demi titik air semakin keluar dari kedua mata emerald milik Sakura, bergabung dengan yang lainnya sehingga membentuk sebuah aliran sungai tepat diatas kedua pipi porselennya. Sungguh, Sakura merasa sangat miris melihat keadaan pemuda kuning yang amat ia cintai saat ini.

Sakura bangkit berdiri di depan Naruto, sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk mengecup bagian kening pemuda kuning tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat!" Ujarnya masih mempertahankan posisinya saat ini. Sedetik kemudian ia menghamburkan diri memeluk Naruto yang masih tetap diam di tempatnya terduduk, walaupun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti, Sakura acuh dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap pemuda kuning tersebut.

 **Terimakasih kau masih sudi berada di sisiku, tidak peduli bagaimana pun keadaanmu akan aku pastikan bahwa aku selalu berada disisimu.**

 **Giliranku yang akan menjagamu, melindungi serta mencintaimu... Selalu.**


End file.
